


Don't Know why I freaked out, it Feels so Natural

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clexaweek 2021 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrities, Clexaweek2021 Day 1, Clexaweek21, Clexaweek21 Day 1, Day 1 Accidental love confession, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Famous, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Models, Musicians, Romantic Fluff, Top Clarke Griffin, Twitter, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100), Useless Lesbians, accidental love confession, actress, clexaweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Pop stars Clarke Griffin from musical duo 'Sky G's' and Lexa Woods, solist 'Heda' have gone through hell and back to be together, yet, after three years now that they're finally together, they still freak out over the L-word
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Clexaweek 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Clexaweek2021





	Don't Know why I freaked out, it Feels so Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same universe as [Not her Sweater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976499) from Clextober20 and A trivial Storm and a few Thousand miles won't Ruin our Christmas from Clexmas20.
> 
> Not necessary to read either of them to understand this one-shot.  
> In any case, for reference, this is situated about a year before [A trivial Storm and a few Thousand miles won't Ruin our Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288830)

**_Day 1_ **

**_Accidental Love Confession_ **

It all started with a small freak out Clarke had because of Octavia's comment. Finally after three years she was happily starting a relationship with the love of her life, things were advancing really fast, yet, at the same time really slow. It was a complicated, estrange and special situation; despite both of them knowing that their feelings weren't at all new, the fact that their relationship _was_ paused them on getting too comfortable, in fear of maybe losing it. But they also wanted to have so much more; it felt like they had to make up for the past years. And also both their schedule were very busy, especially Lexa's, so they tried to spend as much time as they could together.

Clarke and music partner -and one of her best friends- Octavia, were on a live interview; they were talking about their music, how different their albums were, but yet kinda similar. The host wanted to know what could their fans expect from their next album and if their latest singles were a hint for the name or the theme. Clarke kinda drifted off on her mind when Octavia started to answer and when she came back the brunette and the host were laughing at a joke.

"I mean, you don't even have to stress out about the L-word, just go and pick a song that has it" Octavia said and Clarke had to laugh.

But that's what triggered her freak out; she and Lexa had been officially dating for about three month, they've have many jokes and talks about what their songs meant and which of them were obviously written for and/or about each other, but they've never actually said _'I love you'_ to each other; it was this weird feeling like it was too soon, but also way too late. Actually they've never said it before, like not even when they were just friends, they were both afraid that the simple phrase would give out all their feelings. So with that in mind Clarke started to freak out about the fact that maybe Lexa was watching -or was going to watch since the show wasn't actually live, it was a talk show, they were filmed hours earlier- this interview and realize she had said _'I love you'_ to her before, and also, maybe Lexa had said it too, but she didn't remembered all of the lyrics of either of their song right now.

For the rest of the interview Clarke wasn't really focused, not that anyone but Octavia, and maybe Raven -her other best friend- backstage, notices, but she was. As soon as they lefts she grabbed her phone and googled her song's lyrics, all the way back to the studio -or one of their apartments, she wasn't even sure- she read and read to make sure there was no _'I love you'_ s. They arrived at the Hotel -right, they weren't on LA, hell they weren't even on the states- and they made their way to their room. It wasn't until they settle down on the couch that her friends asked her what was going on.

"Come on, Clarke, what are you doing? What's on your phone that's so important?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, you've been distracted all the way here... and on the interview too" Octavia said narrowing her eyes.

Clarke looked at them lowering her phone and biting her lip "Promise not to laugh"

"Noup"

"Never"

Both her best friends answered with smirks, knowing Clarke would tell them anyway. The blonde narrowed and rolled her eyes at them before sighing.

"Fine... it's just..." Clarke took a deep breath and closed her eyes "Me and Lexa haven't say _'I love you'_ to each other yet" she blurted. But a minute passed and she didn't hear the laughs she was expecting. She carefully opened one eye to find both Octavia and Raven frowning at her.

"What do you mean you haven't!?" Octavia exclaimed with an angry glare straddling Clarke.

"How? You're basically married already! Not to mention _the songs!_ " Raven joined with a frown.

"I know! And that's why I'm freaking out!"

"What?"

Clarke sighed again "We've tell each other which songs were obviously for and about each other, and I realized that -two things- maybe she was trying to tell me with that, or she thought _I_ was trying"

Again, her friends only frowned "And... you weren't?" Octavia asked sarcastically.

"I mean, of course I was, but not with the exact words"

"I'm so confused, right now" Raven frowned "You love each other. You know that, she knows that, _every fucking_ person who's seen you together knows that... why are you freaking out? Or better yet, why haven't neither of you say it yet?"

"It just... feels like it's too soon" the blonde pouted, and this time her friends did laugh, very loudly.

"Soon? Clarke you've wanted to be with her for three year! _She's_ wanted to be with you for three years! On which _planet_ is that soon?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"I know that! But we've just started dating! I-it-it's- I don't know! Different! Complicated"

Her friends continued to laugh at her while she pouted and continued to read through the lyrics with a huff. She ignored whatever Raven and Octavia were saying to each other until she heard something from Raven that called her attention "Bitches be like, signing contract to be with each other and yet freak out over the L-word" Octavia laughed loudly throwing her head back and grabbing her stomach.

"That's not how it happened!" Clarke jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, sorry, I meant bitches be like making their best friends sign confidential contracts and still fear the L-word" This time Raven laughed at her own joke as Octavia laughed even louder slipping down on the couch.

"That's not... it wasn't for that!"

"Clarke, stop it!" Octavia said between laugh trying to calm down "You're avoiding the point!"

"Uh, Oh! I know! I have to tweet that!" Raven said before Clarke could answer to Octavia.

"What? No! You can't, Rae!" the blonde almost yelled.

"Why not?" the latina pouted.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because we have fucking NDA's that say we can't, maybe because half of our fan bases are after proofs that we are in a relationship, and that's too obvious. Oh! yeah and because Lexa can't fucking know!"

Raven opened her mouth to complain, but closed it quickly deciding against it, she narrowed her eyes with her lips pressed before opening her mouth again "I propose you something..." she said devilish.

"No"

"No, no, just listen to me" Clarke rolled her eyes but Raven didn't mind it "I don't tweet it now... but I've got permission to do so when you do say it, 'cause you gotta say it"

Clarke opened her mouth to complain but paused, it wasn't such a bad idea, after all the only actual reason she didn't want Raven to tweet it was because Lexa could figure it out, if it was for her, the whole fucking world would already know that the hottest solo pop-start of the century was taken by her. And if they planned it right, they could escape the legal retributions of the stupid NDA's imposed by the dickhead-jackass of Lexa's manager.

She slowly started to nod and an evil grin appeared on her best friends faces "Okay... you've got yourself a deal, miss Reyes" the blonde grinned too moving to shake her friend's hand.

***

About twenty-six hours later Lexa did end up watching the interview... and she freaked out just like Clarke. She had a free day on her tour and since she was performing on Vancouver, Canada, she decided to visit Anya who was filming a show there, and after a long nap and really good homemade food Anya proposed to watch the interview together.

Lexa knew her best friends would either laugh at her or hit her for been so dumb -or both- so she hid her anxiousness and didn't googled anything until Anya left saying she had some work to do. Unfortunately for the brunette, she was so caught up on reading that she didn't notice when Anya returned with her script in hand and sat in front of her.

"You said you wouldn't work, so I'll give you one chance to lie to me about it" the dirty blonde said crossing her arms in front of her chest as she accommodated on her armchair.

Lexa raised her view straddled, but closed her eyes with a frown when her head throbbed at the action. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, she shouldn’t have been so close to the screen.

"It's not work" she said without thinking.

"Mhmmhm... then what was it?"

"Uhm..." Lexa swallowed looking down at her phone again, she decided just to block it and lie "It's nothing... just reading" she shrugged and took the television remote.

"Righ... as if you like to read on your phone"

Lexa rolled her eyes sighing and turned to look at Anya who was looking at her with raised eyebrows "Fine... it's just what Octavia said-"

"Octavia says a lot of things"

"Why are you so impatiens?"

"Because every time I finish an amazing scene, episode, season or/and show, I have to wait like five months for it to premiere, you can just say what you're thinking already" the dirty blonde rolled her eyes and her best friends joined "I'm still waiting"

"Jezz, Anh, you're so annoying" Lexa rolled her eyes again "About not having to say the L-word"

"Why are you thinking about that?" her friend frowned.

"Uh..." Lexa cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck looking ashamed.

"Lexa? Why are you thinking about that? You shouldn't worry about it anymore... shouldn't you?"

"I mean..."

"You've said 'I love you' to each other... right?" again Lexa just looked ashamed "Right, Lexa?"

"...No-"

"How haven't you tell each other yet?!"

"It feels like it's too soon!"

"It's been three years!"

"It's only been three months!"

"You-" Anya clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath and holding it in before slowly releasing it in a sigh "you-" she sighed again clenching her fists this time "You know what?" she sighed "I'll let you fix it yourself" she said sitting back, crossing her ankles and grabbing the script from her lap.

"But... no..." Lexa pouted and Anya just raised her eyebrows without looking at her "Immaneedyourhelp" she grumbled almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"Imma need yourhelp" Lexa grumbled louder looking down.

"You're gonna what?"

"I'm going to need your help, Anya... please?"

"For what? Write another love song?"

"No! That's the thing! I know I've never say the specific words 'I love you' in a song, except from my first album that were mostly songs about Costia"

"Then what are you freaking out about?" Anya frowned exaggeratedly; she was very confused.

"I don't know if Clarke has ever done that... and we've talk about which songs were for each other-"

"Two thirds out of your whole repertory" Anya rolled her eyes but Lexa ignored her.

"-and maybe she was trying to tell me giving up the songs that she has written, and I didn't notice! Maybe she thought-"

"I'm going to stop you before you say something stupid. Tell you what we're doing; I'll help you see if there's any lyric that says 'I love you' -which I doubt considering you two think the same- only because I know that if we don't you'll completely freak out" Lexa nodded.

"And then" Anya continued "you're gonna take courage to tell Clarke you love her the next time you see her, while me and Raven laugh about it. Sounds good?"

"Ahn-"

"Sounds good?" Anya interrupted clearly not going to take another answer than 'yes'

The brunette singer grumbled a little but nodded "Yeah..." Anya tilted her head wanting to hear it all "Yeah, it sounds good. I'll tell Clarke that I love her the next time I see her"

"That's what I like to hear!" Anya said without even faking her enthusiasm "Now tell me on which album are you"

"You're very aggressive, you know?" Lexa asked almost rhetorically as she handed Anya her phone with the lyrics open.

"I'm helping, am I not?

Lexa rolled her eyes, and then smiled; despite her attempts to deny it, Anya cared so deeply for Lexa -and vise versa- that she would do anything for her, and to make sure she's okay -grumbling all the way, but still.

***

It was about a week later that Clarke and Lexa could reunite, Lexa was finishing her round of concerts in Italy for this year's tour and was going to release her 5th Album so as always, Titus -her management- made a huge deal about it and organized a release party on Rome; and not a listening party where some fans could have the chance to listen to it before everyone else, no, it was just a bunch of other celebrities who only cared about been related to Lexa and her never-stopping growing fame and not her music -which actually was Titus propose, it was mutual promotion- listening to the album at the same time that it was released worldwide.

Lexa never really liked this things, been in the same room with a bunch of people which she might had once wanted to meet, but who didn't actually care about her and her music; it was disappointing, and maybe a little stressful. But thankfully she had the chance to invite whomever she wanted; thus her girlfriends and friends.

"So _Heda,_ you're the star of the show today!" the third interviewer on the pre-party red carpet told her, pretty similar to the past two "so you're obviously very excited about this album" the woman continued, and Lexa smiled. The last two started with questions about her boyfriend ' _I don't have one'_ was Lexa's first thought every time ' _but if you mean my_ beard, _he's intentionally late because he told me I should shine on my own, and I'm thankful for it'_ of course she couldn't say that, it was a fake boyfriend for something, she smiled at the clear interest on her music "You've been throwing quite a few singles for this album, tell me a little bit about that"

"I am, and I have, yeah. Uhm, I'm personally very proud of this album -I feel like I say that about every album-" she and the interviewed laughed shortly "uh, no, but I feel like this album is just... more personal and the order in which the songs are put have a reason to be, it's actually crazy to think we're releasing it today considering that not three month ago I made a huge change on it"

"Really, how so?"

"Well, uhm..." Lexa paused, she might have fucked up, but she could fix it "up until then the album would be a lot of... I don't know if sad is the word, but it kind of expressed the disappointing of knowing that life isn't a fairytale, and I feel like it was a lot darker than what I've ever done, so three month ago when I was doing a review on it, trying to think on how to make it perfect I thought, 'why not give it a little hope to it?' because, yeah, life isn't a fairytale, but there are so many good things that can happen, that you can look forward to"

The interviewer nodded, really invested on what Lexa was saying. The brunette licked her lips, it really was what happened, just that it wasn't _just_ a thought, she didn't think of that until she finally told Clarke and their friends about the closeting, until the fact that Clarke was willing to try something with her -even with all the bad things- hit her; life isn't only about bad things, life isn't about just surviving. That was the message that she wanted to give to her fans, and whoever listened to her music, she had been doing since the beginning, but at some point she stopped believing it, and this album was her redemption.

"I feel like this album really complements both ideas, life is hard and sometime you feel like there's no way out, but there is, and there will come better times"

"Whoa! You really are into this album aren't you?" the woman half joked and they both laughed.

"Maybe a little bit" Lexa joked back.

"So tell me, aside from the album release, what are you most excited about today, there's a lot of people coming!"

"Yeah, I know, but uh, actually I'm really excited to see my friends" Lexa made a face knowing the interviewer was expecting for her to name another celebrity she hasn't met yet "Anya is coming and I haven't see her in week so it'll be great, and everyone from Akardia is coming as well, it's been a while since I've seen them all, or we've all hang out together, so I'm really excited to see them, and I'm really excited to have them listening the new album. No one has, yet and I don't think I've share much about it with any of them, so... yeah, I'm really excited, and quiet anxious"

"That is great! So tell me, can we expect a bunch of party selfies from all of you?"

Lexa laughed a little at the enthusiasm of the woman "Uhm, I would guess so, it's normally Raven the one who takes them, so if you remind her, for sure!"

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind. So after this are you all going to the next party? Is it in your plans to party all night?"

"Uhm, I'm not so sure... I think we'll party a lot here and then just go home and relax, for what we've spoke everyone's had a long week so I think we'll just rest... or at least me" Lexa chuckled "I don't think I should speak for everyone, but I'll- I think I'll just go to bed afterward"

 _'Liar'_ She thought _'you're taking the weekend off and secretly going to a five star hotel with your girlfriend on a small but beautiful country you both love'_

After that the interview ended pretty quickly, a few more questions about the album, the continuation of the tour, and inevitably about Lincoln her _'boyfriend'_ that she answered saying he was a little busy and he'd arrive later -skipping the red carpet- but that he'll definitely be here.

It wasn't more than ten minutes later when Clarke and Octavia ended up talking with the same interviewer "Sky G's, what a pleasure to have you here!" the woman greeted excitedly.

"Hi! Thank you!" Octavia greeted back while Clarke just smiled brightly.

"How are you girls doing?"

"Really good, we're really excited to see Lexa and to listen to her album, she's been very quiet about it but we know she really loves it" Octavia answered.

"Yeah! I was talking with her a few minutes ago, she was saying how no one was listen to it or knows much about it, she was really excited to have you here tonight"

"Yeah, she hasn't share much" Clarke spoke this time "I'm personally very excited to listen to this album, I know she's really proud of it and I really can't wait to hear everything" It was true, but in all honesty her words were a bit of an understatement.

Clarke was so much more than 'excited' and so much more than 'proud' even before listening the album, if it was true that Lexa hasn't share much about the album, she has share about herself and her feeling with Clarke, and knowing the brunette Clarke knew her album very much expressed her emotions. The blonde has only listen to the singles Lexa has released this past almost year, which mostly had this disappointing theme, so Clarke was really excited to listen the new ones, the happy ones, the hopeful ones, the ones she hoped were a product of all the love and happiness they've both share this past three months -she would be certain if she would have heard Lexa's interview.

The interview continued with some more questions about the party -Clarke answered similar to Lexa, about just been excited to see Lexa again-, about the people around here, then a few about their music -especially their collaboration single they released with _Cockroach -_ John Murphy- this past month- and lastly they were ask about the after-party.

"Uh..." Clarke and Octavia looked at each other, the brunette knew she was going back to LA after this with the boys from Arkadia, she knew Raven would travel to some unpronounceable country with Anya for a romantic secret vacation, and she most definitely knew about Clarke and Lexa's plans for their weekend.

"I think-" Clarke started looking back at the interviewer to look less suspicious "we're going to enjoy the night, uhm, we don't really have plans-" Octavia held a snort pressing her lips together " so I guess we'll see how the night develops, we're all really excited to be here and see Lexa, and just hang out together so, instead of planning too much I guess we'll just enjoy!"

Octavia nodded along and subtly tapped Clarke's lower back as a secret _'well done'_ for the half-lie.

They said goodbye to the interviewer and continued to the red carpet, on they way Raven catch them and they all posed together and answered questions. After about thirty minutes, they were finally inside the hotel were they event was been held and Clarke could finally greet her girlfriend; it was only a cheek-kiss and a -very long- hug, but any sort of contact after two weeks apart was a complete relief.

Time after that passed quickly, despite the first part of the night looking way to formal for the occasion, Clarke, Lexa and all their friends found their way to have fun. The newly couple never really left each other sides much, except for when they were drawn into different conversations with different people, but they quickly found they way to each other again. Around five 'till midnight everyone gathered around the big screen to start the countdown until the worldwide release of the album. Lexa stood in front of everyone to give a quick speech; the first part was the written thanks for all the guests, and the second part -which she asked for her friends to transmit live- was more personal, what the album meant to her, how she felt about it and every single song in it, she thanked the fans for been by her side all this time and supporting her, for loving her music and sharing how it touch them, how they felt related to it, because at the end of the day, all Lexa ever wanted to do with her music was reach and inspire others.

Clarke got a little emotional on the part of what it meant the album for her, because of the insinuations she made about Clarke been the light that brought her out of the dark. And then, midnight hit, and the album started playing. They order choice, the new songs, they way it all fell together perfectly, the album was beautiful, and at least half of the people there spill a tear or two.

After they all listen to it, Lexa heard some more honest congratulations from the other celebrities before they left. Around two in the morning almost the only ones left were the group from Arkadia music's and Anya and Lincoln, they all had a lot of fun for the following hour or so, playing games, drinking, talking and laughing, until they were the only ones left and they had to go.

Octavia and the Arkadia boys had a flight at four in the morning, Anya and Raven were leaving at six in the morning, while Clarke and Lexa had a flight at four-thirty, Lincoln had a photoshoot the next day here in Rome so he was staying here and leaving to LA the following night; everyone but Lincoln were taking private jets hopping to go unnoticed, also the reason why their flights where at such hours.

Anya, Raven and Lincoln said goodbye to everyone before he drove the couple to the hotel since they were all staying at the same one. The other six were drove by Lexa's bodyguard to the airport; there were barely a couple people who probably didn't know a thing about them, but they still were careful.

When the time for the Arkadia musicians to take their plane arrived the boys got bored of the breakup-like goodbye Clarke and Octavia were having so they left and told them they would wait for her on the plane.

"I'm going to die without you!" Octavia exaggerated knowing that the girls just wanted to be left alone "You're going to send me alone with those idiots!"

-They didn't notice, but Octavia's dramatics dragged attention from the trio of girls sitting a few rows from them, who just so happened to be Lexa's fans on their way home after one of her concerts this week-

"You can always stay here... there's a very hot guy probably waiting for you at his hotel room" Clarke told her half annoyed, and Octavia stood with a frown.

"Shut up" she frowned, she knew Lexa knew about her feeling for Lincoln, she knew Lexa could know about whatever Lincoln had feeling for her, she knew Clarke and Lexa talked about it, but she wanted to pretend that wasn't true, because at difference than Lexa and Clarke, her three years of waiting weren't the end, Lincoln never declared his feeling for her, and she didn't know if it was a good idea to declare hers yet; she's suffered for quite a long time -with boyfriends in between trying to get over him just like Clarke with Lexa- but they've managed to work pretty good as friends and she didn't want to blow that up.

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes when Clarke raised one eyebrow and smirked at her "Enjoy your weekend, love you both" she said and hugged them both, kissing each of their cheeks before turning around and leaving.

-"Why is Octavia leaving without Clarke?" one of the girls asked the other two in a whisper, all of them spying the situation from afar-

Clarke and Lexa waved at Octavia before turning around to sit on the waiting chairs; it wasn't very comfortable, but if they leaned against each other could make it work for the next twenty minutes. They fell asleep on their sits until an air hostess came to them to take them to their plane, they rubbed the sleep off their eyes -easier for Lexa than for Clarke- and grabber their stuffs to go.

***

It took them about two hours fifty to get to the hotel, with the flight and the drive from the airport to the hotel, but finally the staff of the Hotel Le Royal in Luxemburg greeted them. For both of them Luxemburg has always been a place they wanted to visit; Clarke's dad always loved to taught her about everything he knew and one of the things Clarke most loved as a kid was geography, while for Lexa, since her mom traveled to different places every week as the renowned scientist she was, Lexa loved to ask her about it all, where had she gone, how it was, the people, the view, everything, and Becca loved to answer, always showing her with maps and images. For both of them, the fact that Luxemburg was smaller than some cities on the states always called their attention. Later on when they both started their music carriers they found common group on their friendship knowing that they both wanted to know the place; so after three years when the idea of taking some well deserved couple's vacations came up, Luxemburg was the first choice.

Things got heated up quickly after they arrived at their room, and in less than a minute they were naked in bed exploring every inch of each other’s bodies. It wasn't until about five hours later that they fell to the sheets exhausted yet content; they were both breathing heavily and their bodies were sweaty, Lexa put her arm across Clarke's stomach and rested her head on top of her chest, Clarke cuddled Lexa against her chest and they both sighed happily.

"We should eat something" the brunette whispered.

"I was just eating" Clarke flirted shamelessly and Lexa snorted, but blushed still.

"I mean real food"

"Well..." Clarke narrowed her eyes at the ceiling "Noup, I can't come up with anything" Lexa chuckled and kissed Clarke's chest.

They both had closed their eyes enjoying the calm of the moment, until Clarke let out a small giggle. Lexa opened her eyes and kissed Clarke's chest before raising her head "What's so funny?" she whispered as if not to break their bubble.

Clarke looked at her and giggled again "It's nothing, babe" she said kissing her girlfriend's pouty lips.

Lexa chased her lips and as the kiss depended the brunette moved to straddle the blonde, they had to stop after a little while because Clarke was giggling again, so Lexa huffed and sat up crossing her arms over her chest and looking down at her giggling girlfriend.

"What is it?" she asked more serious now.

"Nothing" The blonde continued to giggle.

"Clarke... I'm going to tickle you until you tell me"

The blonde gasped, cutting off her giggles "Don't you dare!"

Lexa raised her eyebrows and uncrossed her arms as a warning, but instead of scaring Clarke the girls started to giggle again "You asked for it" she said before starting to tickle Clarke sides. The blonde started to laughs hysterically, trying to move the brunette off her, after a while of failing she started to plead Lexa to stop in between laughs.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! I'll tell you!" Clarke almost yelled, she was starting to lose her breath from so much laughing and her abdominals started to hurt.

"Will you be so nice?" Lexa joked with a huge grin on her face.

Clarke covered her stomach with her arms once Lexa let go of her, and then she sat up too, leveling up to Lexa and kissing her lips shorty before hugging her by the waits and hiding her face on the crock of her neck and shoulder; Lexa naturally hugged her back.

"It's nothing really... it's just..." she giggled again "Youresuchabottom" she babbled lowly.

"What?" Lexa frowned trying to move Clarke's head to look at her.

"That you're suchabottom" she tried again, hopping Lexa didn't understand her.

But she did "I'm not!" the brunette complained and Clarke laughed.

"Aren't you thought?"

"No! That is just... it's called been an useless lesbian" she tried "You're too hot for me to function, more so if you're naked doing things with my body"

"Mhmm-mmh..." Clarke nodded looking at the ceiling with her lips pressed together, then she looked at Lexa and leaned to whisper in her ear "Bottom"

"Clarke!" This time it sounded more like a grunt and Clarke laughed again while kissing Lexa's shoulders "I'm not" the brunette pouted and Clarke continued to giggle "I'll go get us food" she said wanting to escape the situation but Clarke didn't let her.

"Noooo, we can eat later. Stay here...?" she pouted hugging her tightly, but Lexa didn't pay attention -or at least she tried.

"No. Food" she said lamely trying to get off Clarke's hold, the blonde took the chance to turn them around so she was on top, but Lexa used the inertia so they rolled again and Lexa ended up on top again, holding Clarke's writs on the pillow.

Clarke pouted "I don't want you to go... less if you're mad"

Lexa softened; she smiled down at her girlfriends and leaned to kiss her lips and erase the pout "I'm not mad" she said with a smile.

Clarke continued to pout "You promise?"

Lexa smiled, her girlfriend was the cutest. She leaned down to her again "I promise" she gave her another kiss "I love you"

Clarke kissed her with a smile "I love you too" she said and they kissed again.

Lexa kissed her two more time an then sat up again "Good, now I'm gonna get us food"

Clarke nodded and stretched her lips asking for a kiss, Lexa gave it to her -and a couple more- before getting up. Clarke watched her go, and as Lexa closed the door of the room to go to the small kitchen on the suite, she froze, just as Clarke did on the bed. They had just say 'I love you' to each other for the first time... and they didn't even notice. Both their eyes when wide as they stared at the stops in front of them; Clarke slowly moved on the bed to rest on her elbows as she looked at the door waiting for Lexa to come back or at least to hear if she had continued as if nothing happened, but she couldn't hear anything. The brunette was frozen by the door trying to hear what was Clarke doing inside the room, maybe she hadn't noticed yet; she took a deep breath and preferred to go get food first.

While Lexa tried to ignore her thought by concentrating on getting them food, Clarke had fell back onto the bed when she heard Lexa walk away, she knew she will come back, and she also knew that she for sure notice the spill. She continued to tell herself _'nothing bad is going to happen; there's no need to freak out. She said it first and you answered, simple, nothing to worry about'_ and yet her mind continued to go over the thousand of possible outcomes.

After a few minutes Lexa came back into the room with a tray full of food, and the smell of hot cocoa immediately filled Clarke's nostrils "Mmmmh, smells goods" she hummed with her eyes closed and a content sigh.

Lexa smiled as she walked to the bed, Clarke sat up against the headboard moving the sheets to cover her bare chest -she didn't want to distract Lexa- The brunette sat beside Clarke resting the tray on Clarke's lap as she leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper "Your favorite, my love"

Clarke grinned like a fool accepting the show of affection "Mmhm... I like that" she said after she took one of the cups with steamy hot cocoa and floating marshmallows and took a careful sip.

Lexa took a sip from her own cup too and smiled at Clarke "Is delicious isn't it?"

Clarke took a bit from one of the sprinkled donuts on the tray and nodded slowly "Mhm-mmh, yep..." she licked her lips and looked at Lexa "but I meant the pet name" she almost whispered.

Lexa stared back at her favorite blue eyes for a second or two as she finished chewing her own bit of donut "...my love...?" she whispered back, half asking. Clarke nodded staring right back at Lexa's green iris, a few seconds passed of them both just staring at each other before they both spoke in a whisper at the same time.

"I love you"

Lexa smiled lovingly and a little jokingly while Clarke giggled. The blonde moved to rest her cup back on the tray and grabbed Lexa's face softly dragging her in for a kiss "I love you so much" she whispered above the brunette's lips with her eyes closed after they kissed.

"Good..." Lexa nodded with a smiled "Because I'm crazy in love you" she said with a smirk.

Clarke kissed her again while they both giggled, the blonde moved away for a second and smirked when Lexa chased her lips "Great.... though I've fallen harder"

Lexa chuckled "That's impossible" the brunette simply shrugged.

"Is it?" Clarke scrunched her nose smiling like a fool.

"Mmhm-mmh" Lexa nodded very convinced "You can't love me more than I love you"

"Mmmh..." Clarke hummed biting her lip "How come I don't believe you?" she whispered half flirty and half jokingly.

"Well, you see..." Lexa licked her lips getting ready to make her point "I don't just love you, and every single atom in your body... I also _love_ to be top by you"

Clarke grinned "I thought you weren't a bottom"

"I'm not... I just love top-Clarke"

The blonde hummed with a grin "Well, I love to top you as well, is the same"

"No... Everyone loves topping, Clarke, you have the control, you can love to top anyone"

"Well... Maybe I'll love to be top by you" Clarke whispered with a wink shamelessly flirting.

"Too bad" Lexa shrugged and Clarke frowned confused "You will never find out because I'm too useless for that" the brunette winked with a smirk, way too proud of herself despite the meaning of her words.

Clarke laughed at her and then tried again "Then that's why I love _you_ more" she said and Lexa tilted her head to the side like a puppy -Clarke had to kiss her, it was too cute- so Clarke explained "You're such an useless lesbian and I really, really love that about you" she smirked, but Lexa only shrugged again.

"Mmmmhmm... noup, same as topping, you have control, of course you love it"

"Oh shut up!" Clarke laughed and pushed Lexa on the shoulder, the brunette chuckled.

"Make me" she said and Clarke gladly accomplished, she grabbed both her cheeks and kissed her lovingly.

They continued to kiss and laugh and loving each other while they eat breakfast, and after their whole weekend was spent in each others arms constantly showing their love with each other. They were in their little bubble and they wished they could stay there forever.

***

Anya had bought a house in Germany when she was filming a movie in Berlin two year ago, two weeks after Lexa's 5th Album release party, she knew Lexa was staying the last two weeks of June on the country for a round of concerts and promotions on her tour this year, and the dirty blonde so happened to be there for the last week for a convention so she told her best friend that they should stay together at her house.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven were in Brussels, Belgium for the week, for two concerts with Murphy that were postponed from mid-May, Raven wanted to see her girlfriend so she booked all three of the girls a flight to Berlin. Somehow Lexa's manager find out, and foolishly freaked out about what people would think about Lexa being alone with Clarke -even if they weren't alone, and they weren't planning to tell anyone- so he arranged Lincoln's photoshoots and sent him in the first flight from London. Not that the girls had a problem with it, especially because they were all flying back to New York at the end of the week to celebrate Lexa's birthday with her parents, and now they all could go together.

Lincoln had cooked because the girls were feeling lazy -actually only three of them, but Clarke and Raven captured their girlfriends in cuddles so they couldn't do much, not that they minded- the model had cooked a traditional meal from Berlin; the _currywurts_. It's a pork sausage with curry powder usually served with side fries.

All the girls jumped off their spots and ran to the dinning table when Lincoln exited the kitchen "Well it obviously won't be as good as the locals, but I think I did a pretty good job" He said proudly.

"It looks like you did a good job" Clarke said sitting in front of her plate and licking her lips; it really looked delicious.

Clarke looked beside her expecting to see her girlfriend sitting there, but she frowned when the brunette wasn't there. She turned around and she saw her coming from the kitchen with the bottle of ketchup in her hand.

"Oh, you're a genius, Woods! I love you!" Raven said exaggeratedly taking the bottle away from Lexa and spillin its content on top of everything on her plate.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her best friends while Lincoln complained "What about me?! I made the whole meal!"

"Oh don't be dramatic, I love you too, Linc" Raven waved and then looked at Clarke "but Woods' has my heart" the latina winked jokingly.

"You mean Forrest?" Anya raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, but Raven instantly answered; very cleverly.

"No, you have me whole" the latina winked and Anya _had_ to kiss her

Lexa smiled at the couple and turned to her girlfriend "And Clarke has _me_ whole"

Octavia was about to say 'Is that a bottom/top joke?' when Clarke smiled at her girlfriend with a hum and said "I love you" before kissing her. Everyone but the couple froze.

"Love you too" Lexa said and kissed her again before they both turned to their food.

With everyone still frozen Lexa raised her gaze at her best friend who was staring at her "What?" she asked confused.

Before Anya could answer Raven stood from her seat and yelled "She said it! I can tweet!" and then turned around to high five Octavia

"What?" Lexa asked again, this time with a frown.

"No!" Clarke complained, ignoring her girlfriend's question.

"We have a deal!" The latina complained back with a pout.

"It's true, you can't break a deal, best friend's code" Octavia joined Raven's side

"We don't have a best friend's code" Clarke rolled her eyes.

"But we do have a deal!"

"About what?" Lincoln asked before the girls could continue to fight, he looked at Anya because she was way to calmly eating her food, so she obviously knew what was going on.

The girls proceed to explain, after all both Clarke and Lexa had tell each other about their freak out and they knew both their best friend's had told each other. Once they finished explaining the deal and Raven explained why it was a good idea and not dangerous at all, Lincoln nodded and said.

"Sounds like a good idea" he shrugged and continued to eat.

"Yeah, besides if she says 'L-word' there will be thousands of gay jokes" Anya said and her girlfriend nodded frantically.

The other four laughed and Lexa joked back "I'm not scare of that one though, I'm just not even aloud to say it"

"Uh! I can post that!"

"How?" Lexa asked.

"Like a quote, everyone will know, but I won't be confirming anything"

"Better reason to post it" Clarke said, referring to both the gay joke and the quote.

"I've got both your confirmations!" Raven said grabbing her phone to tweet immediately.

  
  
  
  
  


About an hour later, Lincoln had a couple beers and was feeling problematic so he tweeted too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it, as always even if I had this idea from December I still ended up finishing this just today.  
> Anyways comments are always welcome, see you tomorrow and happy Clexaweek Kru!
> 
> If you'd like to see more Clexa stories, on my profile I have works from Clexmas, Clextober and Clexaweek 2020 plus Clexmas and Clextober 2019. You can also hit me up on Tumblr [@blu3haw4](https://blu3haw4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
